Fated - KalaWolfgangRajan
by DamnLotor
Summary: Pray for the wicked on the weekend. - "Mafia" AU - Kala/Wolfgang, Kala/Rajan, Kala/Wolfgang/Rajan. Other minor couples in the background.


**Author's Note:** This is a complete AU fic, in which the characters are not sensates, and has a completely original plotline separate from the show, and characters have different backgrounds. I will do my best to keep them as IC in possible, but keep in mind that going through different backgrounds will give them some varied personalities traits, but I will stick to core traits of the canon characters. Not all characters from Sense 8 will be in this fic.

This fic will be _quite_ a slow burn in some ways, with pairings, and will be progressing from two person pairings of Wolfgang/Kala and Rajan/Kala to all three of them being together. You've been warned if you are impatient! :D

* * *

 _"I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses."_

* * *

 **ONE**

The night was pitch black - with very few stars visible through the grey clouds that billowed in the atmosphere above the city. The street lamps were dull, even in the more upper class neighborhood in which Wolfgang was prowling around in. The nightingales were chirping in the tops of the trees, but the sound of the wind whipping around, and the tires of cars splashing in the recent rainfall was almost louder. He paid attention to every single sound around him, even the slight creak of his own boots on the wet concrete, and the light jingle of the doorknob as he twisted it, having unlocked the door with a simple swivel of a copied key in it's lock. With three seconds until the alarm would beep, and await a code, he popped open the front of the key pad, cut two of the wires, and clicked it back into place with a slight sound. His eyes scanned the area in front of him, dimly lit, and quiet.

The door made barely a sound as he pushed it closed, and shoved the key into his jeans pocket, his hand reaching into his jacket, to his shoulder holster, pulling out his gun with his left hand. He headed up the stairs, remembering the window he had gotten sight from just several moments before when he'd been on the roof of the house over. He liked to do things up close and personal, else he would have used a sniper rifle, and got the deed done from the roof. His breath was slow, and shallow, his heart beat so steady for someone who had climbed down from a roof, booked it across the puddled street, and to the side door of Mr. Winters home, that it should have been impossible.

The stairs creaked ever so slightly as he made his way up them, and he turned to the left, towards the room he knew Richard Winters would be in. His shadow a quickly passing movement along the hall walls. He turned into the room, and saw the man was no longer there, but the fire in the fireplace was still lit, a book was still open on the side table, and a steaming cup of tea was next to it.

 _He'll be back._ Wolfgang thought to himself, and moved to settle himself in a corner of the room... A few minutes later, one of the double doors to the room that had been closed, opened, and Wolfgang heard the sound of socked feet against the carpeting. When the door closed, Wolfgang's lips twitched at the corners but he didn't smile, not really. He watched as the man walked _right_ past him. Standing in the corner of the wall next to the doors. When it had opened, it had been nearly touching his nose, and when it had closed...well, he watched Richard sit.

Wolfgang's jaw hardened as it set in determination, and he stepped forward at a silent but brisk pace, removing the distance between him, and the back of the head of the man sitting in the chair having picked up his book. Right arm forwards, and his hand clamped over Richards mouth. The man stiffened, eyes wide, the flickering fire mirrored in them.

" _Hello_ , Dick." He whispered, his German accent thick. "You _really_ shouldn't underestimate the man you scammed out of half a million dollars, espeically when his friend is cold bodied and chocked full." Wolfgang pressed the cold barrel of the nine millimeter blow-back-operated semi-automatic pistol to the back of Richards head. Wolfgang ran his tongue over his teeth inside of his mouth and took a slow breath.

He moved his hand from in front of the mans mouth. "Any last words?" he asked, though he truly did not care. He was simply giving him decency he did not deserve. This words out of the mans mouth proved his fact a second time.  
 _"I've done nothing you didn't have coming."_ He said to Wolfgang.

Wolfgang pushed the gun harder against Richards head. "...and I suppose the two little girls who were left homeless and orphaned in your greedy _fucking_ plot also had it coming." He said with a clenched jaw, but kept his breath slow. He didn't give the man time to say anything else, he was there to right what had been done wrong, and take Richard Winters out of the line up. Whoever there was to take his place, did not matter. If they didn't learn their lesson upon seeing Richard dead, they'd have to learn it themselves first hand.

The gun was half silenced, but not completely, still making enough sound to be heard throughout the house as the three quick bullets pierced through Richards skull and came out of the front. Blood splattered in front of his body, along his clothing, and his book in his lap; and a bit along the left side of Wolfgang's face, and speckled on the collar of his jacket.

He took a slow breath, and straightened his shoulders and moved his gun down as Richards body slumped over and onto the floor. The blue of Wolfgang's eyes shifted around, before he turned around, gun held tightly in his left hand.

Wolfgang tilted his head to the side the second he heard creaking in the hallway, his ears attuned for such things. He had been sure no one else was in the house, at least, that was what the plan was supposed to be. He knew very well things did not go as they were supposed to at least half of the time. It was then, when the door nudged open that his sky blue eyes darkened by the dimness of the room and his cold emotions, saw the wide brown hued gaze of the woman who had opened the door. She was yards away, but he could hear her breath and the slap of her hand over her mouth, and her terrified words.

"Oh God." She choked out.

She took off like a tornado; but, he himself inhaled slowly and made his way across the room to the doors, opening them all of the way. Stepping through the threshold, he followed the sounds he heard, including the closing and locking of a door. His head turned to the left, then right, and he went to the left, eyes shifting along the bottoms of the doors, and up to their handles. He stopped at the door he was certain was the one he'd heard close.

Narrowing his eyes, Wolfgang grabbed the handle and found the door was as he was sure he had heard lock, was locked. He sighed softly, and lifted his gun. He switched it to his right hand, and then shot quickly, just once at the perfect angle to bust the lock open on the door. He kicked at the door with his foot, just lightly, and without it's mechanism, it simply swung open and clattered gently against the wall. Wolfgang's eyes went immediately to the woman in the bathroom, his eyes flickered to her feet and back up but he was not eyeing in the knee length purple nightgown she was clad in, rather sizing her up.

" _You_ were not supposed to be here." He said slowly, mostly to himself, though referring to her aloud. Wolfgang's wet boots squeaked ever so slightly against the tile flooring of the bathroom. His eyes shifted to the left for just a moment as he heard the squealing of tires down the road. He looked back at her. Wolfgang's gun aimed at her, his hand still, blue eyes determined, but to do what?


End file.
